O Christmas Tree
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: TRADUCCION Spock le muestra a Kirk su recuerdo infantil favorito sobre la Navidad con su Madre. Kirk tiene una idea para que pueda sobrellevar el dolor de su muerte. Advertencia Fluff relación establecida K/S


N/T: ESTA TRADUCCION PERTENECE A SpirkTrekker42 Y HAGO ESTO CON SU PERMISO. Fue traducido en menos de un día, así que espero que no hayan tantos errores gramaticales/ortográficos… si es así me disculpan, pero quería traducirlo antes que llegara el año nuevo.

Disclaimer: Star Trek pertenece a Gene Roddenberry. NuTrek pertenece a Abrams, Orci y Kurtzman.

N/A: Escribí esta historia para mi mama hace un tiempo atrás, y ahora lo re-edito para hacerlo K/S. Los eventos durante la navidad del pequeño Spock es una tradición mía y de mi mamá cuando yo era chica. Pensé que sería perfecto para Spock y Amanda. Espero que les guste!

Advertencia: Ataque Fluff!!!

_O Christmas Tree_

"Spock, eso fue increíble" gimió Kirk cuando salió de su vínculo. Su respiración agitada poco a poco se fue disminuyendo a medida que él se acostaba contra las hojas emitidas por la Flota Estelar.

"Sí, Jim, creo que lo fue" Su vulcano replicó después de regularizar su respiración. Spock entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kirk y apoyaron sus frentes en el otro. Jim estaba orgulloso de que pudiera seguir provocando así a su pareja después de casi dos años de estar juntos. Sintió la maravilla y la alegría de su Vulcano a través de su vínculo, pero la felicidad de Spock siempre vacilaba en esta época del año.

"Yo sé, que aún la debes de extrañar" Susurró Jim, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su pareja haciendo círculos. "Ni si quiera tener sexo conmigo puede hacerte olvidar ese dolor" Spock agradecía el intento de humor de Jim, pero era verdad. Cuando la Navidad se acercaba, el Vulcano languidecía por la presencia de su madre más de lo usual.

"Aunque las actividades íntimas contigo, ayudan" Respondió Spock "Jim, Sabías que la primera vez que celebré Navidad con mi madre en Vulcano fue a la edad de cinco años?" Kirk negó con su cabeza. Él creía saber casi todo sobre Spock por ahora, pero su Vulcano seguía sorprendiéndolo.

"No, pensé que tu mamá no podía celebrar sus costumbres humanas allá, especialmente desde que tú fuiste enseñado de la forma Vulcana" Spock le dio una sonrisa tímida.

"Mi padre fue requerido afuera en ese momento"

"Ah" Jim dijo comprendiendo "Entonces tu mamá aprovechó la oportunidad para enseñarle a su hijo mitad-humano una de las mejores festividades que la Tierra tiene para ofrecer"

"Eso es esencialmente correcto. Te gustaría ver mi primera Navidad con ella?" Conmovido, Jim tragó saliva.

"Me gustaría" Spock unió sus mentes y Jim fue introducido a las memorias de la niñez de su pareja.

.~.

"Qué escuchas, Madre?" Amanda sonrió ante la presencia de su joven hijo, cuando éste entró a la estancia. Ella debería saber que sus sensitivos oídos escucharían la música.

"Villancicos Navideños" Las cejas de su pequeño hijo, se arquearon.

"No estoy familiarizado con ese concepto" Ella rió ante su mirada.

"Bueno, encuentro que ya es tiempo de que tu aprendas. Tu eres mitad humano, después de todo, y la Navidad es una festividad muy importante en la Tierra"

Ella le fue explicando el verdadero significado de la Navidad, el origen cristiano de la festividad, el espíritu de Santa Claus, y por supuesto, el intercambio de regalo. Y entonces, ella no podía dejar de lado las centenarias tradiciones en su lección. Y en vez de sólo decirle sobre ellas a Spock, quería que las experimentara. Amanda le pidió ayuda para hornear galletas de Navidad (él encontró que la gran cantidad de azúcar que llevaban era insalubre), envolver regalos para la familia de ella y entregarlos luego (él no entendió la necesidad de gastar papel), y decorar el pequeño pino que compraron en un lote cercano (él realmente disfrutó esta parte).

Al final del día, ambos estaban exhaustos de la festividad. Estaban contentos de relajarse en el sofá de la estancia y observar las luces multicolores parpadear en una relativa oscuridad.

"Oh, esta es una de mis favoritas" Dijo Amanda suavemente cuando la canción cambió a la grabación de los cantantes de Firestone interpretando _o Christmas Tree_. "Mi mamá solía bailar conmigo alrededor de la casa con esta canción cuando era peqieña" Ella tuvo una idea "Spock, te gustaría bailar conmigo? Sólo esta canción?"

"Es algo lógico continuar con tu tradición, Madre" Su hijo replicó aún estoico. Ella suspiró.

"No quiero que hagas esto por que sientes que tienes que hacerlo. Quiero que bailes conmigo por que sientes que tu _quieres_ hacerlo!"

"Yo creo que yo quiero" él admitió "Lo lamento, Madre. No estoy acostumbrado a expresar mis emociones"

"Lo sé" ella le aseguró, gentilmente lo alzó. "No tendré que decirle a tu padre, si tu no quieres que lo hagas, sabes?"

"Yo creo que sería lo mejor" Murmulló Spock "Él encontraría este acto prejudicial para mi entrenamiento como volcano" Amando giró los ojos.

"Tu padre puede actuar más como humano de lo que tu puedes realizar"

"No te creo" Spock respondió. Su madre rió, sosteniendo a su hijo cerca mientras giraba con la música.

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,  
How lovely are your branches,  
So green and bright in summertime,  
As well as winter's snowy clime,  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,  
How lovely are your branches._

"Cantarías conmigo, Spock?" Le pidió Amanda. Él asintió. Pronto sus altos silenciosos se unieron a su soprano en una mezcla de voces. Finalmente, la canción llegó a su fin.

"Gracias por complacerme, Spock"

"Lo disfruté, Madre" confesó el joven volcano "Disfruto cada momento que estoy permitido, a estar cerca tuyo"

Amanda se mordió sus labios. A veces, cuando Spock es brutalmente honesto, le dolía saber que el no abrazaría su herencia humana si se convirtiera en un exitoso miembro de la sociedad Vulcana. Tenía un sentimiento de que sería difícil para su hijo, crecer y tener que suprimir sus profundas y sinceras emociones. La técnica vulcana funcionó con su esposo (la mayoría del tiempo), pero ella sabía muy bien cómo los humanos necesitaban realizar o al menos discutir sus emociones para poder tener una salud óptima.

"Spock, yo sé que siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, no importa que camino sigas en tu vida. Siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte cuando lo necesites. Sólo quiero el bien para ti, y mi amor hacia ti no conoce barreras"

Spock no dijo nada. En vez de eso, se abrazó más a su madre, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Él no necesitaba decir una palabra – Amanda sabía. Habiéndose casado con un Vulcano, ella sabía que las acciones hablaban más que las palabras.

Ella se había sentado recién en el sofá con su hijo cuando su propia voz comenzó a sonar.

"_Hola, mi pequeño y amado Spock. Es tu madre la que te habla"_

Spock miró hacia arriba alarmado, mirando a su madre y notando que ella estaba en silencio.

"Madre, qué es esa transmisión?" Amanda estaba riendo, recordando el día que ella grabó esa transmisión al final del disco.

"Shh, Spock, solo escucha" con los ojos abiertos, él lo hizo.

"_Mi nombre es Amanda y el de tu padre es Sarek. Mi nombre de soltera era Grayson. Solía enseñar en una escuela de niños humanos en la Tierra hasta que un día conocí a tu padre. Tuvimos un grandioso cortejo y terminamos enamorándonos. Siete meses después, él me pidió que fuera su pareja. Obviamente, yo dije si! Nos unimos de la forma vulcana y después nos casamos en la Tierra. Hicimos nuestro hogar juntos en Vulcano en la capital de Shi'kahr. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que quisiéramos tener un hijo. Unos pocos años después, fuimos bendecidos por tu concepción. Mis padres no pueden esperar para conocerte, Spock! Tu eres nuestro pequeño milagro. Todos sentimos que serás una gran adición a nuestra familia. Ahora Sarek te dirá más sobre tu noble herencia Vulcana"_

La grabación se detuvo, y luego partió de nuevo, sólo que esta vez Spock escuchó la dura y profunda voz de su padre.

"_Saludos, mi hijo. Primero, quiero dejarte claro que tu madre fue mi única y lógica razón para una pareja. No podrías tener otra madre. Estoy tranquilo viendo sobre tu nacimiento, desde hace tiempo. Nacerás dentro del más antiguo clan de Vulcano, la casa de Surak. Él fue el fundador de la filosofía y lógica moderna de Vulcano, en la que nuestra sociedad fue construida. __Como un miembro del clan, esta posición influencia puede traerte grandes responsabilidades y gran satisfacción. Como, también, podrías tener dificultades como el único mitad Vulcano, mitad humano nacido en ambas razas. De cualquier manera, tendré que ofrecerme como mentor para ti hasta que estés listo para ingresar a la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano. Sé que me harás sentir orgulloso, Spock, hijo de Sarek, Hijo de Skonn, hijo de Solkar" _

Spock miró expentante a su madre, pero de nuevo ella lo calló, insistiendo en que la transmisión no había terminado. Y ella estaba bien – ambos, Sarek y Amanda tenían un último mensaje para su hijo.

_Te amamos, Spock, y estamos muy entusiasmado port u nacimiento en (estática) en 2232. _La grabación se detuvo, luego empezó de nuevo "_Hahaha Sarek!"_ Amanda rió _"En 2232"_ Sarek concluyó en su voz más lógica.

"Ahora tu me crees?" Los ojos de Amanda brillaron a la vez que Spock le miraba boquiabierto.

"Padre sonó algo… emocional"

"Sí" Amanda contestó "Le había dado una Buena cantidad de chocolate esa noche. De todos modos, está _permitido _que los vulcanos mostrar sus emociones con sus parejas en privado. Eso fue lo que estábamos haciendo en ese momento, y tu padre me estaba haciendo reír"

"Quiero una pareja" Spock dijo inmediatamente. Ella sonrió.

"Cuando crezcas, encontrarás uno" Spock extendió su labio inferior, sólo un poco en una mala cara vulcana.

"Qué pasa si no la encuentro? Si nadie quiere unirse conmigo por que soy sólo mitad Vulcano?"

"Hay alguien para ti ahí afuera, Spock" Su madre insistió "Sólo lo sé. Eres capaz de un gran amor. Lo sé. Lo he visto. Algún día, alguien reconocerá eso de ti, y no importará si eres un completo Vulcano o no" Amanda sonó tan determinada que Spock no la cuestionó. Estuvieron en silencio por un rato antes que Spock rompiera el silencio.

"Madre?"

"Sí, Spock?"

"Podemos celebrar Navidad la próxima vez que padre salga del planeta?" Ella sonrió contenta.

"Me gustaría eso. Me gustaría mucho"

.~.

Kirk salió de la unión, respirando fuerte. Las emociones de su compañero habían llegado directamente a su corazón. Con los ojos húmedos, él besó a su pareja y lloró quedamente.

"Spock, lo siento tanto!" Susurró Jim "No sabía que alguien pudiese extrañar tanto a una persona"

"Esto es el por qué de que yo te recuerdo que seas cuidadoso en las misiones, aún así si es ilógico" Su Vulcano respondió. "Jim, yo no quería causarte dolor. Esa no era la intención de esto" El humano negó con su cabeza.

"Spock, tu no me causaste dolor. Lo compartiste conmigo" Kirk explicó pacientemente. "Hay una diferencia. Y estoy agradecido" Por enésima vez, Jim, deseó haber podido conocer a Amanda. Mucho del bondadoso corazón de su pareja tenía que provenir de ella, como él no lo veía en Sarek.

"Ella habría gustado de ti, Jim" Spock respondió a su pensamiento. "No tengo ni una duda que ella te hubiera considerado el compañero más adecuado." Se acostaron en la cama en silencio por un rato. Luego, Jim tuvo una idea.

"Computadora, acceso a la biblioteca de música" él ordenó.

"Trabajando"

"Elija la canción humana 'O Christmas Tree' y colóquela en las habitaciones del capitán"

"Jim" Spock protestó "No he escuchado esa canción desde la muerte de mi madre"

"Lo supuse" Dijo Jim "Bueno, yo digo que es tiempo que lo hagas. Es una gran canción, y dudo que tu madre quisiera que no la escucharas por su culpa"

Repentinamente en sus cuarto se dejó escuchar la melodía de los cuentos navideños.

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree How lovely are your branches_

"Sólo un baile" Prometió Jim.

"No me siento con ganas de bailar" Spock dijo duramente.

"Por favor?" Rogó Jim "Tienes que superar esto de algún modo. No puedo estar como si nada, sabiendo que estás herido"

"Sólo un baile" replicó Spock, si esto era tan importante para su pareja.

"No voy a llevarte" Jim tiritó cuando se levantaron de la cama "Intentamos eso una vez y tu terminaste en la enfermería, recuerdas?"

"Recuerdo" dijo Spock, traspasando en su enlace, diversión cuando recordó el intento fallido de Jim de cargarlo a través del umbral. Permitió que Jim lo colocara entre sus brazos mientras se balanceaban con la música. Cuando la canción terminó, Jim le dio un suave beso en su frente.

"Feliz Navidad, Spock"

"Feliz Navidad, Jim"

"Si tu quieres" Dijo Jim tentativo "podemos hacer de esto una tradición, cada año"

"Me gustaría eso" Spock dijo suave a la vez que descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de Jim. Su madre no estaba más viva, pero su gran sueño para Spock, que su hijo algún día encontrase la felicidad se había convertido en realidad. Eso era suficiente.

FIN.

N/A y T: Espero que todos hayan tenido una felices fiestas, feliz navidad, feliz Hanukkah, kwanzaa, solsticio de invierno/verano, y un grandioso Año nuevo!


End file.
